


Mistletoe

by RRForever



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRForever/pseuds/RRForever
Summary: Surely, a mistletoe is the best way to go about telling someone you're in love with them...





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from fanfiction.net, because that site's become riddled with ads. 
> 
> Hopefully, AO3 won't give me that problem. 
> 
> Please leave a comment.

“Come on… Almost there…” Anna was standing on the tip of her toes, balancing herself on a wobbly chair, trying to reach the top of the doorframe. Apparently, living in a gigantic castle did have its downside, because it also meant gigantic doors. She’d been trying to reach the top for half an hour and she still wasn’t close to succeeding. “Ugh, this isn’t working.” She sighed.

“What isn’t working?”   
  
Anna let out a high pitched shriek and fell backwards from the chair. “Ouch.” She rubbed her sore butt and looked up to see who so rudely interrupted her. “Kristoff!” She perked up. “Man, am I glad to see you. I really need to attach this to the doorframe, but I can’t reach the top. Could you please try?” She dangled the little plant in front of his eyes.   
  
“Mistletoe? Anna, I’m flattered, but you’re not really my type.” He grinned.

“Shut up, dork.” She playfully slapped his shoulder. “It’s for Elsa. I really like her, okay. And I thought, with Christmas around the corner, this would be a good way to let her know how I feel.”

Kristoff nodded thoughtfully. “Alright, I’ll hang this up for you.” With a little help from Sven, he easily attached the mistletoe to the wooden doorframe. “So, what now?”

Anna settled herself on the floor in the middle of the doorway, right underneath the mistletoe. “Now we wait. It shouldn’t take long. I’ve got it on good authority that my sister should be here any minute. Oh, but please step back and away from the mistletoe.”

Kristoff looked at her skeptically and took a step back. “What did you tell her?”

“Oh nothing special.” She feigned innocence.

Before he could ask any further, he was interrupted by the sound of hasty footsteps coming towards them. He gave Anna a pointed look. “You didn’t.”

“Anna! I came immediately! Are you alright?!” Completely out of breath the queen barged in the room. “Kai told me it was urgent.”

“You’re here!” Anna exclaimed happily and jumped up.

“Yes and you’re… fine.” Elsa finished lamely. Her state of confusion quickly turned into annoyance once she realized her sister wasn’t in any immediate danger. “Why am I here?”

“Well, you see… uhm…” Anna shot Kristoff a desperate look. “Kristoff… he.. uhm… he found this… this bird. Yes, a very special bird and really wanted you to see it.”

Her sister looked around the room and then pointedly looked back at Anna. “Well, where is it?”

Anna felt guilty for what she did next, really, but facing her sister’s wrath wasn’t part of the plan. So, she turned to Kristoff. “Yes Kristoff, where is it? Show Elsa that beautiful bird.”

The look he gave her was one of utter betrayal. “Uhm… your Majesty… it flew… away.” He gulped when he saw the icy stare Elsa gave him.

“It flew away.” She repeated coldly.

 He nodded. “Yes, your Majesty.”

Elsa opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind, but Anna quickly intervened. “Oh no, Elsa look at that!” She pointed at the mistletoe hanging right above their heads.

She looked at her sister expectantly. “So… I guess this means we have to kiss, right?” _That’s good, yes, play it cool. We’re so close. Can’t mess up now._

Elsa blinked owlishly. “Don’t be ridiculous, Anna. We’re sisters. It doesn’t count.”

Anna pouted and glanced helplessly at Kristoff. He coughed and nervously stammered. “With all due respect, your Majesty, but I don’t think that’s how it works.”

Elsa turned her attention towards him, eyebrow raised. “And what do you know about it?” She said challenging.

Kristoff turned red. “Well, I-I don’t… but my friends, the uhm… love experts. They… they know.”

“Ah, yes, the trolls.” Elsa said coolly. “Forgive me for not trusting their opinion anymore.”

She moved to walk away, but Anna grabbed her arm. 

Elsa turned back to her. “What?”

“You can’t just walk away!” She said accusingly.

“Yes I can and I just did. Or I attempted to before you grabbed me.”

“But… but what about the kiss? The mistletoe? The kiss?!” Even to her own ears she sounded desperate and whiny, but she couldn’t help it.

Elsa narrowed her eyes and looked her up and down. “What about it?” She asked suspiciously.

“You’re just going to disregard tradition? You can’t do that!”

Her sister sighed. “What’s the big deal? It’s just a stupid plant, used by simple fools as an excuse to trick unsuspecting strangers into kissing them.”

Anna gasped. “You take that back! Mistletoe is all about love! Giving lovesick souls just that little bit of courage to chase true love.”

Elsa laughed. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d almost think you’re one of those ‘lovesick souls’. Now, please, I have business to attend to.” She strode past the princess towards the doorway.

“But the mistletoe!” Anna protested in a last desperate attempt to keep her sister from walking away.  

“What mistletoe?” Elsa smiled mischievously before disappearing around the corner.

Anna heard a cracking sound and small pieces of ice fluttered down before her. She looked up and saw the mistletoe was gone.

“That sneaky, little… ugh.” Anna fumed, boiling with anger.

Kristoff gulped. “Okay, Sven and I… we’re uhm… we’re gonna go…” He slowly backed away. He did not want to be on the receiving end of the redhead’s anger.

Anna ignored him and stormed past them. “You two, come with me! We need a new plan.”

Kristoff sighed and looked at Sven. “I’m not going.”

“But she’s your friend.” He voiced for Sven.

“Yeah, but you saw her! She’s crazy!” Kristoff protested.

Sven looked unimpressed and huffed.

“Fine. I’ll help her.” He sighed and followed the princess with a defeated trudge.

 

Back in the stables, Kristoff had made himself comfortable on a haystack. Anna was pacing back and forth, coming up with the craziest scenarios to show her sister her true feelings.

“Undress.” Anna commanded.

“W-what?!” Kristoff spluttered, blushing furiously.

“You heard me. Undress.” She repeated.  

“Are you nuts?! I’m not taking of my clothes!”

“But I need them! If Elsa won’t kiss me when I’m me, I’ll just have to become someone else.” The princess said determined.

“You’ve really lost it this time. She’s never gonna fall for that!”

“Why not?”

“You don’t think she’ll notice if someone wearing the exact same clothes as me comes up to her and asks for a kiss?” He replied, eyebrow raised.

Anna pondered this for a moment. “I suppose you’re right.”

“Besides,” Kristoff continued, “do you really want your first kiss to be based on a web of lies and deceit?”

“Good point.” Anna nodded and tapped her chin in thought. “Okay, new plan. You tell Elsa I got in an accident and need her help immediately. Then I will-“

“Woah, woah, woah, I’m not lying to your sister.” Kristoff interrupted her. He patted the empty space beside him on the hay. Anna reluctantly sat down beside her friend. “Look, why don’t you just tell her how you feel? Instead of coming up with some elaborate plan to trick your sister, just talk to her. I’m sure she’ll understand.”

Anna looked at him as if he’d just sprouted a second head. “Are you insane?! I can’t just walk up to my sister and be all _look sis I’m in love with you and I know it’s incest, but I really_ _want to kiss you. Let’s be girlfriends._ ”

“Why not?” Kristoff shrugged, “I mean, maybe don’t say it like that, but I’m sure she’ll appreciate your honesty.”

Anna burst out laughing. “Appreciate my honesty? Sure, and then she’ll realize she doesn’t feel the same way and be disgusted and avoid me for the rest of my life.”

“You can’t really believe that.” Kristoff asked with disbelief.   
  
She sighed and shrugged defeated. Kristoff wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. “Come on Anna. Even a fool can see how much you two love each other. I may not know your sister very well, but if there’s one thing I know it’s that you’re her world. There is no way she’ll be disgusted.”

Anna looked at him hopefully. “Really?”

“Really.” He reassured her. “You think I would have supported your _crazy_ mistletoe idea if I thought it would disgust her? You two are made for each other. Now,” he rose from his seat, pulling Anna with him, “go get her, tiger.”   
  
Kristoff gave her a gently shove toward the door. She stumbled bit, before catching her balance against the doorway. She turned around to face him and smiled. “Thanks, Kristoff.” 

He nodded. “That’s what friends are for.”

With her newfound confidence, thanks to Kristoff, Anna made her way back to the castle. On her way she passed a florist selling the most beautiful flowers. She quickly bought a colorful bouquet of yellow and purple crocuses, before continuing on her journey. As she got closer to the castle, her confidence began faltering and doubt crept in.

_What if she doesn’t like crocuses? Maybe she’s allergic. I shouldn’t have bought these. What if she already likes someone else? She seemed really interested in prince whatshisname. He also seemed to like her. Isn’t he visiting next week again? Are they dating?!_

Lost in thought, Anna didn’t notice she was standing in an abandoned hallway in the castle. She was about to turn around and give Kristoff a piece of her mind for this stupid plan when someone tapped on her shoulder. Startled she turned around, only to come face to face with her sister.

“Elsa! I… You… Here!” She jammed the flowers forward, accidentally slapping her sister in her face with them. Anna’s eyes widened in horror. “Oooh no, I’m so sorry!” She rushed to wipe a few flower petals from Elsa’s cheek. The queen laughed and gently took Anna’s hand in her own. 

“It’s alright. I sure got a good sniff.” She took the flowers from Anna. “These are wonderful, thank you. So, is there any reason you’re standing in the middle of the hall mumbling to yourself?”

“Actually, there is.” She took a deep breath, nerves were raging through her body. _It’s now or never._ “You know love you right?” Her sister nodded. “Well, I’m not sure how to say this, but-“

Elsa held up her hand and grinned. “Before you say anything else, I’ve got a gift for you as well.”

Anna blinked owlishly. “You do?”

Her sister nodded enthusiastically. Before she could respond, Elsa had leaned forward and captured her lips. Anna responded eagerly and cupped her hands around her sister’s face. “Elsa…” She whispered against her mouth. The queen pressed a gentle kiss against her lips before pulling away. She leant forward, her warm breath tickling Anna’s ear and whispered. “Look up.”

Confused and dazed Anna looked up. There, dangling from the ceiling was a mistletoe made of translucent ice. “Mistletoe?”

“Hmm, I thought you deserved this after what happened today. You seemed so disappointed earlier when I didn’t kiss you.”

Anna’s eyes narrowed. “So you knew.”

“Of course. You’re not exactly subtle.” She laughed.

“Then why didn’t you say something?! Obviously, I was grasping at straws. Using a stupid plant…”

Elsa placed a feathery kiss on the corner of her mouth. “It was cute.” Seeing her sister’s pout she continued. “Don’t be upset.” She rubbed her thumb gently over the redhead’s lower lip. “I really do love you.”

“Prove it.” Anna challenged her.

Elsa grinned mischievously and with a flick of her hand a trail of mistletoes made out of ice appeared in the hallway, leading all the way to Anna’s bedroom. “Alright, let me show you.”

 


End file.
